elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental Fury
Elemental Fury is a Dragon Shout in . The Elemental Fury adds "wind speed" to any melee weapon. Each rank of the shout increases attack speed by 50%, 75%, and 100% respectively. After learning and unlocking the third word, the attack speed of affected melee weapons is doubled with this shout. Effects *The duration of the speed effect is fifteen seconds. This shout cannot be used on enchanted weapons, even if there is only one enchantment on the weapon and the player has the Extra Effect perk. The exception to this is Wuuthrad. *This shout cannot be used on bound weapons due to their perk unlockable enchantments. This shout cannot be used on bows even if not enchanted. It can be shouted but no effect happens. Usefulness Using with a pickaxe will increase the rate of mining if the vein is attacked rather than through the mining animation. Using this shout along with dual wielding daggers or a dagger in left hand and another weapon in the right, (with the Dual Flurry perk at max level), is extremely effective, when the shout is maxed the daggers can hit about five times per second, killing most enemies quickly. At lower levels, Valdr's Lucky Dagger is great for this as it is considered unenchanted by the game and has a very good extra effect, (25% critical hit chance). When dual wielding weapons, the shout's effect is applied to both hands. If you use an enchanted weapon for one of the hands, you only gain speed with the hand without an enchanted weapon. Although it is best to just use two unenchanted one handed weapons for maximum speed. While dual wielding Daggers, using the Critical Charge and Dual Flurry perks, this shout can be the fastest way to travel in Skyrim besides Fast Travel and Console Commands. By using critical charge to perform a lunge, and the speed of daggers with Elemental Fury will cause the player to be launched at high speed through the world. Use this shout to improve the speed of slow weapons like greatswords, maces, battle axes and war hammers. It maximizes speed while keeping the damage of those weapons. Word Wall Bugs *The wind sound effect may continue to loop once the shout is cast. This can be fixed by removing the weapons from the favorties list, selecting a Staff of Sparks through the normal menu, and using it on an actual target, then switch back to the old weapons. This may work with any staff, but its effect must hit an applicable target. Transforming into werewolves' Beast Form also fixes this. ** Another effective fix is typing "sexchange" in the console twice; using it once stops the sound effect, while the second one is to return to original gender. *When used with a lethal sneak attack, knocks the player back - especially dangerous near cliffs. *When dual-wielding daggers, using this shout may not affect the speed of the dual power attack. *There are several reports of the wall beside the Statue of Meridia doing nothing. Fixing this can be done by fast-travelling to Solitude, saving manually, restarting the console, and going back to the wall on foot. *A more effective way of getting the word wall to activate is to save directly in front of the word and restart the system. Once the game is reloaded the word will then be learned. *The wind effect may remain on the weapon, making it unenchantable. The weapon can then be disenchanted to give the Elemental Fury effect. **The Elemental Fury effect can be obtained for enchantment on weapons by using the shout on a bow, sheathing it, then equiping another weapon and disenchanting it at an enchanting table. Note: The Elemental Fury effect has no mechanical effect on a weapon it is enchanted onto, it will only create the wind sounds and visual effects. The effect will stay even if the weapon is sheathed, unequipped or dropped. The power level of the enchantment has no effect. *There is a glitch that permanently slows down the player's weapons while not using this shout; weapon speed is halved. ** There's a variation of this bug, that can cause the player's weapons to attack twice as fast, and even faster when using the shout. Both bugs can be fixed, -sometimes- by using console commands (Tested AND FIXED on dual wielder character, dual flurry 2/2, two one-handed swords at the moment of fixing it.); ***player.getav weaponspeedmult, (leftweaponspeedmult for the left weapon), to get the current speed value. ***player.setav weaponspeedmult, to set a new speed value. ***player.forceav weaponspeedmult, if player.setav doesn't seem to work. ***If you're going to attempt this method, you can use a previous save, to get a reference of your normal attack speed without this bug. ***Make sure you get the values of your previous attack speed with a weapon of the same type you're having the problem with, (since swords attack faster than war axes, and war axes faster than maces, they' won't have the same values.) **The method above can be used to reset the attack speed of weapons manually. It's HIGHLY recommended to save your game before attempting this, OR, since a better option may be just to load a previous save, lose a bit of quest progress and go back before the bug. Trivia *An english translation is Graceful Air Battle. ru:Элементная ярость Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic